Soul Eater: Truth or TortureDare!
by AnimaeFanna345
Summary: It's a Truth or Torture festival! I made this on August 14th, 2012, so the next chapter will be here on August 21st, 2012. So until then, if you send in lots of dares, 3 or 4 lucky members will have there dares in here. Good luck!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Soul Eater (but I wish I did)!

May: Hey hey! Welcome to my first FanFic. And It's Soul Eater Truth or Torture/Dare!  
Soul Eater Cast: Yay?!  
May: I also want to introduce my co-host Rose!  
Rose: Hiya.  
May: So Rose, you ready to Dare the SE cast?  
Rose: Let's get started.  
May: Since we don't have any dares yet, we'll make up our own. Rose if you please.  
Rose: Sure thing here we go!

Dares:  
Blair: Give Maka knockout drops.  
Kid: Because your May's favorite, you get to take Maka into a closet and do whatever you want and no one can stop you.  
Liz: Throw Patty in front of a speeding truck.  
Stein: Disect Spirit while he's asleep.  
Crona: Slice Medusa in half.  
Ragnarok: Make sure Crona deals with slicing Medusa in half.

Truths:  
Lord Death: Who's Kids real mom?  
Black*Star: Do you love Tsubaki?  
Asura: Have you really forgotten fear?  
Sid: How did you die?

May: We came up with some pretty good stuff huh Rose.  
Rose: We sure did.  
Blair: Okay Maka. Eat up! (Holds out three knockout drops).  
Maka: No way am I eating . . .  
Blair: (Shoves knockout drops in Makas mouth)  
Maka: XP  
May: Oh Kid!  
Kid: Yes a chance to see what Makas got under her outfit! (Takes Maka inside random closet)  
May: Okey-dokey! Next dare!  
Liz: I refuse to throw my sister in front of a truck.  
Rose: A speeding truck.  
Liz: Whatever! I won't do it and you can't make me. )=P  
May: Oh can't I?  
Liz: Uh . . .  
May: (Pulls out complete set of Harry Potter books)  
Liz: What're you going to do with that?  
May: MAY-CHOP!  
Liz: OOOOWWWW!  
May: Do the dare!  
Liz: Alright! Sorry Patty.  
Patty: Hehehe! For what?  
Liz: (Throws Patty in front of speeding truck)  
Patty: AAAAHHHH! XP  
Liz: Oh Patty!  
May: How sad. Next dare!  
Stein: I get to dissect Spirit while he's asleep. Just like old times. (Starts turning gear)  
Spirit: (Sleeping on couch).  
Stein: (Starts disect Spirit)  
Rose: I think I'm going to hurl!  
May: Don't worry Rose. Watching Medusa die will cheer you up.  
Medusa: Wait, what?  
Crona: (Holding Ragnarok in sword mode). I don't know how to deal with this.  
Ragnarok: You better! Or else I'll eat both our lunches!  
Crona: No! Anything but that! I can't get any skinnier!  
Ragnarok: Then do it.  
Crona: (Slices Medusa in half)  
Medusa: AAAAHHHH! XP  
Rose: May.  
May: Yes?  
Rose: Have you realized that's the second person we've killed in our first chapter.  
May: Hooray!  
Rose: Oh brother.  
May: Next dare!  
Rose: May, we're out of dares. It's time for the truth.  
May: Boooo! Oh well, Rose our first truth!  
Rose: Lord Death, who's Kids real mom?  
Lord Death: To tell the truth, I don't know.  
Kid: (from inside closet with Maka) WHAT!?  
Rose: Sorry Kid, we don't have time for your self-pity. May the next truth.  
May: Black*Star, do you love Tsubaki?  
Black*Star: I refuse to answer!  
May: (Holds up Harry Potter set).  
Black*Star: Okay! Yes I love Tsubaki!  
Tsubaki: Oh my.  
May: AAAAWWWW! That's so sweet. But we don't have time for that. Rose the next truth.  
Rose: Asura, have you really forgotten fear?  
Asura: I did, but then when I didn't understand courage, I feared things again.  
Rose: Aaaawwww. How sad. But who cares. May finish us off.  
May: Sid, how did you die?  
Sid: (Pointing at Stein). That deranged lunatic.  
Stein: It's true, I did it.  
May: I believe it.  
Rose: Yep. But that's all we're typing today. So see you next time!  
May: And don't forget to send in dares! Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Soul Eater, (but I still wish I did!).

May: Hey, everybody. I'm back with more Soul Eater: Truth or Dare/Torture. Hooray.  
Soul Eater Cast: ?  
May: And here's my co-host Rose.  
Rose: Hey! What's wrong with you?  
May: We only have one dare. these people don't care.  
Rose: Who cares. Let's get started!

cjsylvester:

Dares:

Soul: I triple dog dare you to french kiss Maka.  
Crona: I dare you to give Tsubaki a hug.  
Kid: I dare you to not fold the tip of the toilet paper into a triangle.  
Blair: I dare you to not were something slutish for the next hour.  
Black*Star: I dare you to admit defeat to god.  
Maka: I dare you to eat a hamburger with a cookie,ketchup,pickles,and whipped cream in it.  
Ragnarok: I dare you to sing the first opening theme for Soul Eater.

Truths:

Tsubaki: Do you love Black*Star back?  
Crona: Why are you so scared, you're adorable?  
Lord Death: How come you don't know who Kid's mom is?  
Mizunes: Are you afraid of Blair?  
Eruka: Who's your crush?  
Sid: Do you have a crush on Nygus?

thats it for now

May: Thank you cjsylvester for actually caring. Unlike these . . .  
Rose: No need to go any further, I know where this conversations going.  
May: Fine lets start. Soul!  
Soul: What?  
Rose: (Gives Soul dare sheet.)  
Soul: 80! I have to french kiss Maka?  
Maka: What?  
Rose: C'mon Soul. We know you want to.  
Soul: No!  
Rose: If you don't, I'll put your 'journal' in the girls bathroom at DWMA!  
Soul: What!? I'd rather be May-chopped!  
May: Okay!  
Soul: No! I'll do it, but I won't like it.  
Maka and Soul: (Blush then french kiss.)  
May: Okay guys, you can stop.  
Soul and Maka: (Keep french kissing.)  
Rose: Okay this is akward, lets move on.  
May: Right. Crona!  
Crona: Yes?  
Rose: You have to give Tsubaki a hug.  
Crona: But I don't know how to deal with this . . .  
May: C'mon Crona. Do it for Maka.  
Crona: (Thinks.) Okay.  
Crona: (Hugs Tsubaki.)  
Black*Star: Back off Crona! (Jump-kicks Crona off Tsubaki.)  
Crona: Ow. (Nosebleed.)  
Maka: (Stops french kissing Soul.) Black*Star you jerk! MAKA-CHOP!  
Black*Star: XP  
Tsubaki: Black*Star!  
Rose: Oh well. Next!  
May: Kid don't fold the toilet paper into a triangle.  
Kid: But why not?  
Rose: 'Cause cjsylvester said so.  
Kid: Well cjsylvester is hor!  
Rose: Well to bad. May next dare.  
May: Okay Blair, you can't wear anything sluttish for the next hour.  
Blair: But all I have are sluttish clothes.  
Boys: '_'*  
Rose: Well then I guess you're going to have to wear Maka's clothes.  
Blair and Maka: No way!  
May: We don't have time for this! (Strips Blair and put's on Maka's clothes.)  
Rose: Wow, perfect fit.  
Blair: Well I guess the skirts okay.  
May: Good for you, next!  
Rose: Black*Star, admit defeat to god.  
Black*Star: XP  
May: Okay, moving on.  
Rose: Maka, eat a hamburgur with ketchup, pickles . . .  
Maka: That sounds easy enough.  
Rose: I wasn't done, and a cookire and whipped cream.  
Maka: I knew it was to good to be true. -_-*  
May: (Makes burgur.) Eat up.  
Maka: I might as well get it over with. (Eats burgur.)  
Rose: Yay! Now it's Ragnaroks turn!  
Ragnarok: Say what?  
May: Ragnarok, you've been dared to sing the entire first opening of Soul Eater.  
Ragnarok: Do I have to?  
May and Rose: YES!  
Ragnarok: Alright, but just because you to scare me. (Sings song.)  
Everyone but May and Rose: (Covers ears.)  
Ragnarok: (Finishes.) How was that?  
May: WHAT!  
Rose: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
Rose: MAY, I THINK HE"S DONE!  
May: WHAT?!  
Rose: RIGHT MOVING ON! TSUBAKI DO YOU LOVE BLACK*STAR BACK?!  
Tsubaki: Yes.  
May: (Hearing comes back.) That's better. Next!  
Rose: (Hearing also comes back.) Right. Crona!  
Crona: What now?  
May: cjsylvester thinks you're adorable and want's to know why your so scared.  
Crona: Because fear is everywhere. And I fear fear.  
Rose: Okay. May.  
May: Lord Death, how come you don't know who Kids mom is?  
Lord Death: Well, Kid's mom never told me her name, and left when Kid was 4.  
Everyone except Lord Death: Okay.  
Rose: May your turn.  
May: Mizunes are you afraid on Blair?  
Mizunes: Chee chee chee.  
Rose: what?  
Mizunes: Chee chee chee.  
May: You Mizunes are wierd. Rose take the stage.  
Rose: Eruka, who's your crush?  
Eruka: (Looking at Free blushing.) No one, gecko.  
May: Right (sarcastically.) Rose take it away.  
Rose: Sid, do you love Nygus?  
Sid: (Blushing.) No.  
May: Well I guess that's it send in dares and see you guys later, bye.  
Rose: May congratulations!  
May: For what?  
Rose: You went your first chapter with out May-chopping someone! Hooray!  
May: Your right! (Holds up Harry Potter set.) MAY-CHOP!  
Rose: (Bleeding.) Ow! Why'd you do that?!  
May: For not letting me May-chop Soul earlier.  
Rose: Fine send in more dares bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Soul Eater (but I really wish I did)!

May: Hey Guys I'm back with more Soul Eater Truth or Dare/Torture!  
SE Cast: BBBBOOOO!  
May: Get over it. And here's my co-host, Rose!  
Rose: Hi.  
May: Well now that everyones here, lets start, Rose.  
Rose: You got it Mayflower!

Autumn Leaf Ninja: More! : 3

Dares:

Maka: Tell Soul he's the worst piano player ever.  
Maka: Threaten Crona with a can opener (it has to be done -_- I saw it somewhere before with

ed and al from FMA)  
Crona: Wrestle Ragnarok (should be interesting since Ragnarok is technically part of him). If he

loses he gets attacked by Maka with the same can opener.  
Eruka: Tell Dr. Stein you love him (even if it's not true).

Truths:

Kid: Do you like Liz or Patty better?  
Nygus: Do you like Sid?  
May: Why do you have a Harry Potter set handy?

May: Wow those are pretty good, let's get started. Maka! Soul!  
Maka and Soul: What?  
May: (Wispers to Maka) You have to tell Soul he's a terrible piano player.  
Maka: I can't do that.  
May: Oh yes you can. (Holds up Harry Potter set)  
Maka: 80! (Thinks). Fine. Soul.  
Soul: Yes Maka?  
Maka: I think you're a terrible piano player.  
Soul: 80 What? You really think that?  
Maka: Yes.  
Soul: (Runs away crying). Not cool Maka!  
Maka: Soul wait!  
Rose: (Grabs Makas shoulders). Sorry Maka but we need you again.  
Maka: Oh man.  
Rose: Ok Maka, you have to threaten Crona with a can opener.  
Maka: Oh man, can this get any worse?  
May: Just do it, Crona!  
Crona: Yes.  
Rose: Maka. (Hands her a can opener).  
Maka: (Takes it). Fine. : ( (Threatens Crona with can opener).  
Crona: Please Mak no! I don't know how to deal with this!  
May: Okay that's enough. Now Crona wrestle Ragnarok.  
Crona: I don't know how to deal with this.  
Ragnarok: (Pops out). Well then I guess this'll be easy. (Starts beating Crona up).  
Crona: OOOOWWWW!  
Rose: Oh, and Crona if you lose Maka ATTACKS you with the same can opener.  
Crona: No way! (Beats Ragnarok up).  
May: Wow, he won.  
Rose: Well Maka, we won't be needing your services for a while so bye!  
Maka: YAY! Soul! I'm sorry wait! (Runs away).  
May: Well that's that. Eruka, Stein.  
Eruka and Stein: What?  
Rose: Eruka, you have to tell Stein you love him.  
Eruka: But I don't, gecko.  
May: To bad, get it over with.  
Eruka: Fine, Stein I love you.  
Stein: Eruka I feel the same way.  
Everyone except Stein: 80  
May: Awkard.  
Rose: Really.  
Eruka: Stein it was a dare, I didn't mean it.  
Stein: (Blushing). Oh, I knew that.  
May: Ok now the truth's Rose.  
Rose: Kid, do you like Liz or Patty better?  
Kid: Well duh! Liz, Patty is just plain annoying! Always talking about her giraffe and . . .  
Patty: (Standing behind Kid). PATTY-CHOP!  
Kid: Ow! Patty I didn't mean it.  
Patty: (Giggling). Jerk!  
May: Okay now. Nygus do you like Sid?  
Nygus: Not at all.  
Rose: Are you blushing under those bandages?  
Nygus: Not at all.  
Rose: Okay. Oh May this truth is for you!  
May: Really?! Read it!  
Rose: May, why do you have a Harry Potter set handy?  
MaY: That's a good one, for two reasons: 1) you never know when you'll get bored and want to

read. And 2) you never know when you need to May-chop someone.  
Rose: Good answer moving n to the next set of truth's and dares!

Organization13Rocks

Truths:

Stein: Do you like Medusa?

Dares:

Kid: Move everything on the left side of your house, 20 centimeters to the right so it won't be

symmetrical.  
Black*Star: Go to Excaliburs 5 hour story party  
Lord Death: Track Down Kids mom.

MaY: Let's start it up. Stein.  
Stein: What now, haven't you humiliated me enough for one chapter?  
Rose: No. Do you like Medusa?  
Stein: HELL NO!  
May: That was easy. Kid!  
Kid: What?  
Rose: You have to move everything on the left side of your house 20 cm. to the right.\  
Kid: NO! I refuse!  
May: Kid I like you. I don't want to have to May-chop you, so please just do it.  
Kid: (Thinks). Fine. (Moves objects while crying).  
Rose: Now was that so bad?  
Kid: (Emo-corner). Yes.  
May: Okay. Black*Star we have a dare for you!  
Black*Star: I, THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL DO THIS DARE!  
Rose: Good, Excalibur!  
Excalibur: Yes my dear Rose?  
May: What does he mean, dear Rose?  
Rose: (Blushing). Nothing!  
May: Okay -_-* Black*Star, you have to go to Excaliburs 5 hour story party.  
Rose: Some party.  
Black*Star: NNNNOOOO!  
May: I bet God would go.  
Black*Star: (Thinks). OKAY, BUT ONLY TO TRANSCEND GOD!  
Rose: Okay the party is in the dining room. Good luck Black*Star.  
May: Right. Now Lord Death!  
Lord Death: Hayo!  
Rose: Lord Death You have to track down Kids mom.  
Lord Death: . . .  
Kid: Dad?  
Lord Death: It's time I told you the truth Kid.  
Kid: ?  
Lord Death: Kid your real mother . . .  
Kid: Don't tell me Medusa is my mother?!  
Lord Death: No. Kid your real other passed away 9 years ago.  
Everyone except Lord death: WHAT!?  
Lord Death: It's true. So Kid when I told you your mom left you when you were 4 she actually left.  
Kid: I understand.  
Rose: Oh Kid you must be so sad! (Crying).  
MaY: Sorry guys, but we have a lot of dares to cover. Oh Rose, these are your dares!  
Rose: I know. (Evil laugh).  
May: Okay . . . Here we go.

RambunctiousRose1st  
Hey guys it's Rose and it's time for dare time!

Dares:

Soul: Stay in a closet with Excalibur for a full 240hours!  
Black*Star: Since you didn't do it last time, you have to admit defeat to God.  
Tsubaki: Hit on Kilik to make Black*Star jealous!  
Everyoce except me and May: Through May into a pit of venomous sharks! (Sweet revenge

sister!

Well, I don't have any embarrasing truths, so you guys are off the hook, bye!

Rose: I did some good dares.  
May: Yeah but what do you mean 'sweet revenge sister'?  
Rose: For May-chopping me in the last chapter!  
May: Oh. Well lets begin. Soul!  
Rose: He's not here remember, he ran away crying after Maka said his piano playing sucked.  
May: Right. So . . . (Snaps finger).  
Soul and Maka: (Appear out of thin air). What the?  
Rose: How'd you do that?  
May: I have my ways. Anyway, Soul.  
Soul: What now?  
Rose: You have to stay in a closet with Excalibur for a full 24-hours!  
Soul: Oh man!  
May: Rose get Excalibur and Black*Star from the dining room now, the 5-hours are up.  
Rose: You got it Mayflower! (Leaves).  
May: Don't call me that!  
Rose: (Returns with Excalibur and Black*Star). I'm back.  
May: Wow Black*Star actually went the 5-hours without killing Excalibur.  
Rose: So Black*Star it wasn't that bad was it?  
Black*Star: . . .  
May: Black*Star?  
Black*Star: . . .  
Tsubaki: Black*Star!  
Black*Star: (Pulls out earplugs). Tsubaki did you say something?  
May: (Holds up Harry Potter set). MAY-CHOP!  
Black*Star: OOOOWWWW!  
Rose: Calm down May. Soul go in the closet with Excalibur.  
Soul: Fine.  
Excalibur: Fool! I refuse to go in a closet with this unintelligent life form!  
Soul: Ok that's the final straw! (Grabs Excalibur and brings him in closet).  
Rose: Did Soul just do that?  
May: Yes, yes he did. Now Black*Star!  
Black*Star: What now?  
Rose: You have to admit defeat to God.  
Black*Star: NEVER!  
May: Black*Star! (Holds up Harry Potter set). I May-chopped you once, do I have to do it again?  
Black*Star: NO! Fine. God you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . win. (Goes in emo-corner).  
Rose: That that is taken care of, Tsubaki!  
Tsubaki: Yes.  
Rose: You have to hit on Kilik to make Black*Star jealous.  
Tsubaki: But I can't do that to him.  
May: Tsubaki please, we really don't have time for this, besides Kilik is already hear.  
Tsubaki: No he's not.  
May: Oh. (Snaps fingers).  
Kilik: (Appears out of no where). Where the hell am I?  
Rose: Welcome to Soul Eater Truth or Torture/Dare! And Tsubaki was about to hit on you.  
Kilik: Oh. Okay.  
Rose: Come on Tsubaki.  
Tsubaki: Fine! (Starts hitting on Kilik).  
Black*Star: KILIK YOU BASTARD! (Jump kicks Kilik).  
Kilik: AAAAHHHH! XP  
Rose: Well that was fun. Oh May!  
May: Yes?  
Rose: It's your turn!  
May: Ha. If you think the SE Cast would throw me in a pit of venomous sharks, your crazy.  
SE Cast: (Grabs Mays arms and legs).  
May: Wait what are you doing?!  
SE Cast: Doing the dare!  
May: If I make it out of here alive, I'll get you all!  
SE Cast: (Throws May in venomous shark pit).  
May: (Falling). I'll get all of you!  
Rose: Well that's that. Next set!

cjsylvester:

(Is crying). Why did Kid call me a hor? (Cries harder). MY BROTHER MADE ME WRITE THAT

ONE! WWWWAAAA! (Wimpers). Kid I-I . . . I love you! (Starts crying again).  
Zane: (Facepalm), Chloe stop crying. (He's my OC meister/weapon partner).  
Me: (Continues crying). SHUT UP! (Sniffles). You don't know what it's like being a fangirl. Kid I-I

. . . I love you! (Starts crying again).  
Zane: And she tried so hard to be his #1 fangirl, but only made #8. Nice going Kid, she's been

like this for 8 days now. Well here are the dares she made in advance:

Dares:

Black*Star: Play Seven Minutes In Heaven with Tsubaki.  
Blair: Become a nun for 3 whole chapters (MWAHAHAHAH)!  
Maka: Eat a hot dog past it's due date then kiss Soul!  
Spirit: Go 5 days without drinking.  
Ragnarok: Be nice to everyone for a full 10-hours!  
Stein: Make out with Marie.  
Everyone: Listen to Lord Death sing 'Don't Fear the Reaper'.  
Free: Kiss who ever you like.  
Lord Death: Eat a pie filled with dirt, oranges, and ketchup.  
Everyone except Excalibur: Slap Excalibur now.  
Tsubaki: Slap Black*Star for every time hes messed up a mission.  
Crona: Falcon punch Ragnarok.  
Medusa: Die in a hole.  
Arachne: Die in the hole with Medusa.  
Soul: Admit your secretly a girl.  
Kid: Dye all your hair black.  
Spirit: Your an idiot so kiss Azusa!  
Maka: Eat a pie that has apples, peanut butter, toxic mushrooms, books, mold and dirt in it  
Tsubaki: Go insane  
Kid: Play Seven Minutes In Heaven With cjsylvester.  
Mizunes: Turn into your combined form and tell us if your afraid of Blair!?  
May: Give me your Harry Potter set.  
Soul: Eat a pie with raspberries, apples, blueberries, your hair, dirt, a book and beans.  
Black*Star: Shut up.  
Stein: Go on a date with my other OC Serena. She loves dissection and has a master degree in

surgery.  
Spirit: Let Stein and Serena dissect you while you're awake when they get back

Me: (Stopped crying). Sid, Eruka I saw what you did in the last chapter. (Sniffles). Kid . . . (Starts

crying again). WWWWAAAA!  
Zane: Here are her truths:

Truths:

Kid: (Pleading hand motion). WILL YOU FORGIVE ME?  
Nygus: How did you meet Sid?  
Crona: The manga says your a girl, but the show says your a guy, I'm confused which one are

you?  
Medusa: Do you like Achmed the Dead Terrorist?  
Spirit: Why are you such a pervert? Also do you like Blair?  
Blair: Do you like Spirit?  
Maka: Do you like videogames?  
Tsubaki: How do you deal with Black*Star? My brothers just like him!  
Black*Star: Why are you such an ego-maniac?  
Liz: Why are you afraid of everything?  
Patty: Can you teach me acrobatics?  
Maka: Can you hit Spirit for me with a 7-ton dictionary?  
Crona: Can I hug you?  
Liz: What's up with you and Soul?  
Rose: Why don't you Rose-chop May back?  
Kid: Can you teach me to ride the Beezlbub?

Ian (My brother): Kid call cjsylvester a hor again!  
Zane: Where'd you come from?  
Me: AAAAHHHH DON'T HURT ME! (Goes in emo-corner).  
Zane: Well bye.

May: WOW THAT IS A LOT OF THINGS!  
Rose: Yeah, wait, where'd you come from?!  
May: Oh, before they threw me down, I tied a rope to your leg and climbed out.  
Rose: OOOOHHHH! Okay, well let's get started. Black*Star!  
Black*Star: Please no more!  
May: Don't worry this one's good, go play Seven Minutes In Heaven with Tsubaki.  
Black*Star: YAY!  
Tsubaki: (Blushes). Okay. (Goes in closet with Black*Star).  
Rose: Good luck. Blair.  
Blair: Ye-es.  
May: You have to become a nun for 3 whole chapters.  
Blair: Oh. -_-* (Puts on nun clothes).  
Rose: Well that was easy.  
May: Yep. Spirit!  
Spirit: Yes?  
Rose: Go 5 days without drinking.  
Spirit: 80 WHAT?! I can't do that?  
May: To bad. Ragnarok!  
Ragnarok: What now lame brains?  
Rose: (Pouting). You have to be nice to everyone for 10-hours!  
Ragnarok: How come dip thong #1?  
May: HA! You already screwed up. Now, Stein, Marie.  
Stein: Please, no more embarrasment.  
Marie: May, Rose, what may I help you with?  
Rose: (Wispering to May). I like her already, she's the first one to not complain through all three

chapters!  
May: (Wispers back). I konw. (Talks to Marie and Stein). Okay you guys have to make out.  
Stein: But . . .  
Marie: (Grabs Stein and pulls him into a passionate kiss).  
Stein: (Kissess back).  
DWMA Students: EEEEWWWW!  
May: (Vomits). Does anyone have an aspirin?  
Rose: (Hands May aspirin). Okay, now that that's over everyone come here.  
Everyone: (Walks over to Rose).  
May: (Feeling better). Okay Lord Death come up here and sing to us 'Don't Fear the Reaper'.  
Lord Death: If you say so. (Sings like Justin Bieber).  
Girls except May: AAAAHHHH! (Faint).  
Boys except Lord Death: BBBBOOOO!  
May: BBBBOOOO!  
Lord Death: How was that?  
May: Good I guess. Okay Free.  
Free: Yes?  
Rose: (Wispers to Free). You have to kiss the girl you like.  
Free: (Wispers back). But . . .  
May: Just do it and get it over with.  
Free: Fine. (Walks over to Eruka).  
Eruka: Yes Free. Gecko.  
Free: (Sighs and kissess Eruka).  
Eruka: (Shocked, but kissess back).  
Free: (Breaks kiss, and walks away).  
Eruka: What the . . .  
Rose: That was so romantic.  
May: Yeah, and creepy. (Shivers).  
Rose: Yeah. Lord Death we need you again.  
Lord Death: Yes, what is up?  
May: You have to eat a pie filled with dirt, oranges, and ketchup.  
Lord Death: (Sweatdrops). That sounds disgusting.  
Rose: To bad. May is the pie ready?  
May: Yep. Eat up Lord Death.  
Lord Death: (Eats pie). It's actually not that bad.  
Rose and May: 80 WHAT?!  
Lord Death: Yes. It's actually pretty good.  
Rose: (Sweatdrops). Okay, that's disgusting.  
May: Yeah. Well at least were not responsible if he has to get his stomach pumped.  
Rose: True.  
Lord Death: Wait, what?  
May: Nothing. Rose: Go get Excalibur and Soul from the closet.  
Rose: You got it Mayflower.  
May: STOP IT!  
Rose: (Leaves).  
May: Alright everyone get ready, because we all get to slap Excalibur!  
Everyone: YAY!  
Rose: (Comes back with Soul).  
May: Were is Excalibur.  
Soul: I killed him and ate his 'righteous' soul.  
Rose: Poor Excalibur. (Starts crying).  
Everyone except Rose: -_-*  
Rose: (Stops crying and looks at everyone). What?  
Everyone except Rose: Nothing.  
Rose: Okay. May, get Tsubaki and Black*Star from the closet.  
May: You got it Rosy. (Leaves).  
Rose: -_-*  
May: (Comes back without Black*Star or Tsubaki).  
Rose: Were are they?  
May: Still in the closet.  
Rose: Why?  
May: It would be better if nobody knew. (You know what I mean ;) !).  
Rose: Oh. Well then Crona.  
Crona: PLEASE NO MORE!  
May: Crona we just need you to do a little thing.  
Crona: What?  
Rose: Just, falcon punch Ragnarok.  
Ragnarok: No way Crona would do that.  
Crona: (Falcon punches Ragnarok).  
Ragnarok: WHAT THE HELL CRONA! YOU BASTARD! (Beats Crona up).  
Crona: They made me!  
May: We told you, you didn't need to.  
Rose: Yeah. Arachne!  
Arachne: What do you want?  
May: Medusa!  
Medusa: What can I do for you children? (Evil grin).  
Rose: You both have to die in a hole together.  
Arachne and Medusa: WHAT!  
May: Rose, is the hole ready yet?  
Rose: Yep. (Pushes Arachne and Medusa in hole).  
Arachne: So what now?  
Rose: Everyone, grab one of these conveniet machine guns.  
Everyone except Arachne and Medusa: YAY!  
Arachne and Medusa: (Gulp).  
May: Ready!  
Rose: Aim!  
Rose and May: FIRE!  
Everyone except Arachne and Medusa: (Shoot at Arachne and Medusa).  
Arachne and Medusa: AAAAHHHH! XP  
Everyone: YAY!  
Rose: That was fun!  
May: Yeah. Next!  
Rose: Right, Soul!  
Soul: What now.  
May: Admit you're secretly a girl.  
Soul: What!? No. I'm pure male. I'll prove it! (Pulls down underwear).  
Kid: (Covers Makas eyes). You don't want to see this.  
Maka: ?  
Girls except Maka: Oh gross.  
May: (Covers eyes). Okay we get it, put your pant's back on.  
Rose: (Covers eyes). Yeah no one wants to see that.  
Soul: Okay. (Pulls up pants). You can look now.  
Kid: (Uncovers Makas eyes).  
Maka: What happened?  
May: Nothing. Next up is Kid.  
Kid: NO!  
Rose: Don't worry here use this spray paint to paint your hair all black.  
Kid: (Sprays hair and looks in mirror). It's beautiful! Oh cjsylvester THANK YOU!  
May: That was nice.  
Rose: Right. But now it's Spirits turn.  
Spirit: (In emo-corner). No beer. No beer. No beer. No beer. No beer.  
May: Okay. Azusa.  
Azusa: Yes.  
May: You have to kiss Azusa.  
Spirit: If I do, can I leave?  
Rose: Let me check. (Checks dares list). Yes.  
Spirit: YAY! (Kissess Azusa and leaves).  
Azusa: (Blushes). I'm leaving now.  
May: Okay bye Azusa!  
Rose: Okay now it's Makas turn.  
Maka: Oh man.  
May: Maka eat a pie filled with apples, peanut butter, toxic mushrooms, books, mold and dirt.  
Maka: Oh man!  
Rose: May, get the pie.  
May: Yes Rosy. (Leaves).  
Rose: (Sighs).  
May: (Comes back with the pie). Eat up Maka!  
Maka: Fine. (Eats pie, then vomits).  
Rose: I'll call the ambulance, you keep going with the dares.  
May: Got it, Tsubaki!  
Soul: She's still in the closet with Black*Star.  
May: Oh. -_-* Well then Mizunes!  
Mizunes: Cheee chee chee. ':'  
May: Tune into your combined form to answer this question.  
Mizunes: Chee chee chee! (Transforms). Yes.  
Boys: WOW!  
May: Mizunes are you afraid of Blair?  
Mizune: No.  
May: Really?  
Mizune: Yes. I could kick her butt with my eyes closed.  
Blair: Oh really?!  
May: Blair you're supposed to be a nun!  
Blair: Right. Sorry. Never mind.  
Mizune: Thats what I thought, good-bye losers. (Leaves).  
Rose: (Comes back). Did I miss anything?  
May: No.  
Rose: Good. Oh May, this dare is for you!  
May: Cool read it!  
Rose: You have to give cjsylvester your Harry Potter set.  
May: Okay!  
Rose: You okay with that?  
May: Yeah. It's not even my Harry Potter set.  
Everyone except May: WHAT! 80  
May: Yeah. It belongs to my sister. She loves Harry Potter, I'll just 'borrow' another one from her.  
Rose: Well okay. Soul!  
Soul: Not again!  
May: You have to eat a pie filled with raspberries, apples, bluberries, your hair, dirt, a book, and

beans.  
Soul: Really that's the third pie this chapter.  
Rose: I know! Isn't it awsome?!  
May: (Brings pie). Eat up.  
Soul: But wait, where are you gonna get a lock of my hair?!  
May: (Holds up bag with Soul hair in it). I took it while you slept.  
Everyone but May: Okay.  
Rose: Eat up.  
Soul: Fine. (Eats pie).  
May: Now was that so hard?  
Soul: No. It actually wasn't.  
May: That's good to hear. Next up is Black*Star.  
Soul: He's still in the closet with Tsubaki.  
Rose: You've got to be kidding me!  
May: Nope. It's true.  
Rose: Okay, Stein.  
Stein: Yes?  
Rose: Go on a date with cjsylvesters OC Serena.  
Stein: But I don't want to.  
May: She has a master degree in surgery!  
Stein: See you huys later. (Leaves with Serena).  
1-hour later!  
Stein: Were back.  
May: Good. Spirit!  
Rose: May remember, I let him leave after he kissed Azusa.  
May: Don't worry Rose. (Snaps fingers).  
Spirit: (Appears out of no where). What the . . .  
Rose: Spirit, Stein and his girlfriend get to dissect you while you're awake.  
Spirit: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!  
May: To bad, so sad. (Pushes him, Serena, and Stein inside dissection room).  
Rose: Nice, now for the easier truths. Kid!  
Kid: Yes! (Happy over all black hair).  
Rose: Kid, will you ever forgive cjsylvester for her dare in the last chapter?  
Kid: Of course, after she did this miracle to me, of course!  
May: YAY! Okay, Nygus.  
Nygus: Yes Miss.  
Rose: Nygus, how did you meet Sid?  
Nygus: Well when Stein killed him, I became the undead weapon for an undead meister.  
Rose: Oh. Crona.  
Crona: Please no more. I can't take it!  
May: We just want to know if your a girl or a boy.  
Crona: Oh. Give me one second. (Goes into closet).  
May: Uh.  
Crona: (Comes back). At the moment I'm a boy.  
Rose: Okay. (Wispers to May). What did he do?  
May: (Wispers back). I don't know.  
Rose: Oh well. Medusa.  
Medusa: XP  
Rose: Oh yeah. We killed her with machine guns.  
May: That was fun. Well Excalibur.  
Rose: Remember, Soul killed him and ate his soul.  
May: Right. Spirit.  
Rose: Dissection room.  
May: This is annoying!  
Rose: Don't worry, we can do the next truth for Blair!  
May: YAY! Blair, do you like Spirit?  
Blair: Ican't answer that, for I am a nun.  
May and Rose: -_-*  
May: Okay, well then Maka.  
Rose: Maka is still in the emergency room because of that pie.  
May: (Fcepalm). Okay. Tsubaki.  
Rose: In the closet with Black*Star.  
May: AAAAHHHH! Black*Star! TRUTH!  
Rose: Closet with Tsubaki!  
May: HOW ABOUT LIZ?!  
Rose: She's here.  
May: YAY! Liz!  
Liz: Yes.  
Rose: Why are you afraid of everything?  
Liz: I am not.  
Patty: Yes you are.  
Liz: Patty!  
Patty: You're afraid of spiders, snakes, ghost, evil robots, and more.  
Liz: PATTY!  
May: Okay next up is Patty!  
Patty: Haha, whatty?  
May: You get to teach cjsylvester acrobatics.  
Patty: YAY! (Teaches cjsylvester acrobatics). That was fun.  
Rose: I'll bet it was.  
May: Almost as fun as asking Maka to hit Spirit with a 7-ton dictionary.  
Rose: May, Spirit is still in the dissection room.  
May: D*MN! Okay, who's next is Crona.  
Crona: Oh man not again?  
Rose: Don't worry, you just have to hug cjsylvester.  
Crona: But I don't know how to deal with this . . .  
May: Crona just please do it.  
Crona: Can i leave after?  
May and Rose: (Look over dare sheet). Yes.  
Crona: Okay. (Hugs cjsylvester then runs away).  
Rose: Bye Crona. Who's next?  
May: Liz.  
Rose: Cool. Liz.  
Liz: Yes?  
May: What's up with you and Soul?  
Liz: We're just friends.  
Rose: Are you sure?  
Liz: Yes.  
May: Okay. Rose, who's next?  
Rose: Oh me!  
May: Oh I'll read it. Rose, why don't you Rose-chop, me back?  
Rose: Good idea. (Holds up wooden plank). ROSE-CHOP!  
May: OOOOWWWW! Okay, now we're even. Can we continue?  
Rose: Sure, okay, our final dare is for Maka.  
May: Isn't she in the emergency room?  
Rose: (Facepalm). Well I guess that's that.  
May: Send in more dares, but not to many. Bye-bye  
_

Thank you cjsylvester for those many, many dare. And thank you RambunctousRose1st,

AutumnLeafNinja, and Organization13Rocks. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, but we've got so many haters that Soul Eater Truth or Torture/Dare is now dead.  
Internet, we click you good-bye.

Sign,  
May and Rose


End file.
